A Major Problem
by Residentevil06
Summary: After an attack on Central Aurora and Roy seem to be the only surviving Alchemists left. They seek out the terrorists only to find out how deep the roots go. Teaming up they swear to find justice, but also happen to find love along the way. Roy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

RE06: Ok so this is another Original Character story I have written, I haven't finished this one but I wanted to post some of it for others to enjoy! I do not own FMA or anything related to it! R&R!

Chapter One: Giving Up

My heels sank in the mud as we marched through the pouring rain to the nearest safe point. I cannot believe that this had happened. It was bad enough that Central had been unprepared by allowing all the alchemists to think that the resistance had been successfully squashed. But they had not allotted for proper security at one of the biggest nights on the military calendar. My hair was sticking to my face as the rain poured down. I was so focused on my numb feet that I had forgotten everything else. "Aurora." I looked up at Roy; he was holding his hand out. "Only a few more feet." He said as I took his hand and stepped over a large root. Neither of us talked as we walked but trudged along as the mud grew deeper. My ankles were coated in it and my dress had been ruined at the hem. I brushed my soaked hair away from my face and looked up to see a small wooden cabin in the distance.

"Is that it?" I asked trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Yes, hopefully no one in the revolution knows about it." He said looking worried. I followed him reminding myself to stay quite as we drew closer.

When we reached the door Roy took one side holding up his gun, ready to fire at anyone on the other side and I stood on the other using the gun I had taken off the body of the guard back at central. "I'll open the door on the count of three." He said softly as the rain pounded. I nodded putting my finger on the trigger. "One…two…three…" his hand twisted the handle and we both stepped into the doorway ready to fire, but the room was empty. I sighed in relief. "Come on." Roy said standing quickly he pulled me inside. He instantly got a fire going with the large provision of wood stacked in the corner and I sat on the edge of the bed in silence. Roy didn't say anything for a while; we just sat. He on the floor and i on the bed. It was my sigh the broke the silence. "It all happened so quick." Roy whispered running his hand through his damp hair. "That room was full of the most brilliant alchemists this world has ever known and they're all gone. Boom, just like that." I pulled my shoes off as he talked letting them fall to the floor with a thud. I heard him speaking but I did not know what to say. Everyone I ever knew, all the friends and co-workers I adored were dead. Every single one of them, and just because some terrorist thought it would be fun to blow them all up and start a revolution against the military and us 'freaks'. In fact, if Roy hadn't pulled me outside to talk, we'd both be dead right now. I looked up at him tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Roy I-" his eyes met mine and I fell silent not sure how to comfort him. I stood crossing the room and sitting next to him on the rug. I took his hand in mine and sighed. "Thank you." I said softly.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"You saved my life." I looked up into his stern gaze and tried to smile but my heart was exhausted from all that it had been put through recently.

"I-" but he didn't protest instead he let his sentence die off. He squeezed my hand gently. "What are we going to do?" he asked looking back at me. "We can't stay here; it's only a matter of time before they start hunting all the alchemists." He was starting to sound like he'd lost all hope.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." I said firmly, "We're going to fight back. We can't just sit here and wait to die. We need to gather everyone who wasn't there tonight, every alchemist around and fight back." I tried to sound motivating but Roy looked utterly defeated.

"Aurora, where are we going to find this army of alchemists? Everyone who was worth anything was at that party and now they're dead." He whispered the last word, as though he did not want to hear it.

"That's not true. Edward didn't join the military because he was good; he joined because he needed military funding. There could be others like him out there. Besides Edward wasn't there tonight maybe he's still alive."

"Edward Elric's been missing for three months what makes you think they didn't kill him off first knowing he was one of the best of us?" Roy said standing up. "And how do you know that Edward wasn't one of a kind? There aren't others out there like him!" He started raising his voice. I looked away no longer wanting to see that defeated look on his face.

"Roy, we've made it this far, we can't just give up." I said staring into the roaring fire.

"Listen to me Aurora." Roy said grabbing my arms and pulling me close. "I've been around a lot longer than you! I've seen war and death and destruction! This is not a battle we can win! The enemy knew our weakness and hit us where it hurts. There's no coming back from this one!" Tears started to collect in my eyes as he shook me.

"I'm sorry Roy, but I don't believe you. I won't just give up and throw it all away. All those people died tonight and you don't even want to try and avenge them!" I yelled back fighting his grasp. He stared at me furious with my rebellious words.

"You know why I don't want to fight?" He said harshly, "Because I know that if I were to lose…lose you…I have nothing else. Everyone else I cared about is gone. All my friends are dead; you're all that I have now." I looked into his eyes wondering if he was really in his right mind or whether all this emotional stress had finally caused a crack.

"Roy, I don't understand. Are you saying you-"

"Aurora Ross, I love you. I've never loved anyone this much and I refuse to let you go. You are everything to me." He said with the most serious voice I'd ever heard from his lips.

"I-" now I was speechless. This was simply too much for my mind to sift through. Here the man I loved and chased after for many years finally confessed his feelings for me and I was simply frozen to the spot.

"Do you not-" he didn't even finished his sentence but fell silent.

"No." I said suddenly, my mouth seemed to have taken over control. "I didn't expect this from you. What I mean is I've waited for so long to hear those words." I whispered as he stared at me satisfaction filling his face. He smiled for the first time tonight and pulled me close to him and kissed me. Everything was spinning and my heart was pounding in my chest. When he pulled away I gasped deeply and tried to steady myself by holding onto him.

"I love you." He said again looking me right in the eyes.

"I love you too, very much." I whispered when I found myself able to form sentences again. He hugged me close and held me tight. The sound of the fire crackling and the steady beating of Roy's heart made my body relax after the rush of adrenaline from earlier. I tried to stifle the yawn that rose up but I couldn't help my sudden exhaustion.

"We should rest, tomorrow we get our things and get out of central." He said as he pulled his coat off and threw it over the chair next to the desk. I sat down in front of the fire trying to dry myself. I couldn't seem to shake the iciness on my skin. "You must be freezing." Roy said as he watched me pull the pins from my hair and ring out all the excess water.

"I'll be fine. I just need something to change into. I don't think sleeping in a formal gown will be too comfortable." Roy opened the wardrobe next to the desk and saw that it was empty.

"I guess they assumed no one would ever actually need this place." He said with a sigh.

"I'll be fine, I've dealt with worse." I said putting my arms around myself.

"You can wear my shirt." Roy said as he began unbuttoning it.

"No!" I protested but he already had it undone.

"I have this one, I'll be fine." He said pointing to the t-shirt he'd worn under his dress shirt. I shivered again despite the heat of the roaring fire. This was a beautiful dress but it had soaked up most of the rain I'd walked through.

"Alright." I took the shirt from his hand and stood in the corner of the room for privacy and began to struggle to reach the zipper of my gown. When I'd gotten ready tonight Gracia had to help me button up the dress since it ran all the way up my back. So even though I needed help but there was no way I would ask Roy, who had just confessed his feelings for me, to help me unzip my dress.

"You got it?" he asked, I heard the bed creak as he rose from it to assist me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said feeling my heart begin to accelerate.

"Come on, don't be stubborn." He said pushing my hands away and finding the zipper. "It's not like I'm going to take advantage of this." I blushed at his comment and felt my dress loosen as the zipper descended all the way down my back. I waited for him to step away until I let the dress slip down to my ankles. My face turned beat red and I prayed that Roy wasn't watching me. I quickly button the shirt up thankful that it was long enough to cover down to my underwear. The darkness also helped with the fact that it was incredibly see through and I hadn't been able to wear a bra with my sheer gown. When I turned around I saw that Roy was indeed staring at me. I blushed and my heart started pounding even harder. "My god you're beautiful." Roy said as he looked away. I swallowed nervously and messed with my hair as it curled up as it dried. "I don't suppose you'd mind if we shared the bed do you?" He asked as he threw back the fleece blanket that covered the mattress. There was no where else for him to sleep except the floor and I knew I couldn't be rude to the man who saved my life, and was conveniently in love with me.

"No it's fine." I mumbled as he stood throwing another log on the dying fire.

"Ladies first," He said and motioned to the bed. I quickly crossed the room and buried myself under the thick comforter. I tried to control my breathing as Roy joined me in the bed bringing us closer than we'd ever been before. My heart was beating uncontrollably and I hoped he couldn't hear it. I heard him sigh and glanced up to see his eyes close with exhaustion. I was much warmer now that I was out of my soaked dress but I was too nervous to go to bed. I was so aware of everything around me and Roy's presence was as unnerving as it was comforting. I didn't move for a while wanting him to fall asleep before I went to bed myself. I listened to his breathing as the rain picked up outside and the wind beat against the roof. Lightning cracked in the sky and thunder rolled as the storm intensified but I was more worried about being discovered by the resistance group. I knew the rain would cover our tracks and was very thankful for the muddy landscape that we'd fought through to get here. Roy shifted suddenly making me lose my train of thought. He moved so his arm was around me and pulled me close to him. I froze and waited for him to stop moving. He grunted and muttered something incoherent and then fell back into sleep. Fitting us both into the bed had been a tight squeeze but now we were lying stomach to stomach and I couldn't have been more embarrassed. I tried to move but only succeeded in making him hold tighter. "I guess this is my punishment for doing good," I whispered and smiled slightly. It wasn't bad to be this close to him, just incredibly embarrassing to me. I lay my head on his chest so his chin rested on the top of my head. His breathing was steady and even and helped to calm me enough so that I fell asleep before too long, eager to make tomorrow the day that the enemies would wish had never come.


	2. Chapter 2

RE06: I do not own Roy Mustang or anything FMA related, just Aurora. Please review!

"Excuse me gentleman," I smiled at the five guards standing at the door leading into Archer's office; the door I needed to get through. "I'm looking for Colonel Archer." I said showing just enough leg through the slit in my skirt to draw a few smiles.

"I'm sorry ma'am but he's currently busy." One of the guards said. He was obviously immune to my charms.

"Are you sure? It's rather urgent," I said trying to sound helpless.

"May I ask what is so urgent that the Colonel should be disrupted for it?" He asked sizing me up.

"It's private but crucial, I promise." In reality I needed to get close enough to him so I could beat from him for all the information he had on the resistance. Before Roy and I had left Central we'd been able to get a hold of the records of those who had been recently transferred. Archer had been conveniently transferred the day before the bombing of all the Alchemists at the New Years Ball, making him our number one suspect. So here I was standing in the middle of the military's western outpost dressed in a pair of black high heels, a tight fitting pencil skirt and low cut blouse trying to charm my way into his office. They all exchanged glances and one of them nodded.

"Alright, if you wait here I'll see if he's available." As soon as one of them entered through the door the others started checking me out. I smiled at them disgusted by how easily they were persuaded.

"So are you from around here?" One of them asked; he looked like a country boy who joined the army because he didn't know what else to do with his life.

"Not actually I'm from Central." I said looking at my nails.

"Then maybe I could show you around later. If you're interested," He said the last part with a toothy grin and I felt my stomach roll. If only Roy was here to witness this, he would've let me use force to get to Archer instead of trying to use the subtle approach.

"I'm sorry but I have plans with my fiancé tonight." I lied wanting him to stop harassing me.

"Oh, never mind." He said and his friends chuckled at his embarrassment. The door in front of us opened and out walked the guard from earlier.

"Colonel Archer says he'll see you now." He opened the door and I walked past him down the narrow hall to his office. When I opened the door he didn't look up for a moment consumed with the paperwork on his desk.

"Thank you for seeing me sir." I said as I stepped inside. He looked up and saw me standing there with a hand on my hip.

"Aurora?" he said and his jaw dropped.

"Hello Frank. Surprise huh? I guess you weren't expecting to see me anytime soon, or ever again for that matter." It took him a second to compose himself.

"I don't understand what you mean." He was an awful liar. I turned and locked the door behind me.

"You know what's so wonderful about being a woman? We have this great sense of intuition." I said walking around behind him, "And you know what mine says?" He didn't speak. "That you getting transferred the day before over three hundred of the military's best and brightest alchemists were killed was not some lucky coincidence." He swallowed nervously as I stood behind him placing my hands on his shoulders. "So why don't you just tell me the truth Frank. How much did they pay you?" I whispered into his ear. He was frozen with fear and I smiled at myself, knowing victory would come quickly.

"Aurora, you know I never wanted to hurt you." He said trying to save himself. I chuckled.

"Of course not, you just wanted to kill me in order to save yourself." I said walking back around the desk. I watched as he squirmed in his chair knowing that if he tried to call for help I could use the gun stowed away in my clutch.

"That's not it." He said struggling to find the words that would allow him to walk free.

"No of course not, because that would make you an assistant in mass murder." I said frowning dramatically.

"Aurora I-" I sat on the edge of his desk.

"You what? Needed the money? Couldn't handle the pressure they put on you? Please tell me what drove you to allow them to kill all of those innocent people?" He fell silent; the guilt on his face was enough to convict him. "I don't care if they threatened to kill you, you should've defended your people." I said with disgust. I slammed my hand down on the desk making him jump. "Tell me everything. Now."

I checked my watch again. It'd been about an hour since I dropped her off. She should be done abusing Frank's affection for her. I pulled into the parking lot in front of the building and put the car in park. I pulled my hat down a little farther hoping no one would notice me. It was bad enough I had to let Aurora go out in public dressed to draw attention but I was too well known, especially around here. I looked out the window checking to see if she was waiting at the rendezvous point. That's when I saw him, "The Fuhrer's here?" I muttered pulling out the binoculars from the glove box. Sure enough, the Fuhrer was standing out in complete daylight at the bottom of the stairs leading into the Military building. Either he was insane enough to walk around in public with a Revolution going on or his body guards had gone nuts. "Or maybe he has nothing to fear." I whispered as the wheels in my head began turning. If he was out in an open place without even trying to hide his identity maybe he was doing it for a reason. After the resistance come out by killing all the alchemists at the Ball you'd think he would try and protect himself from snipers but maybe him being outside was confirmation that he didn't need to hide…they didn't want to kill him. I watched as he turned waving at a few civilians walking by and he started up the stairs slowly, his entourage following him.

I walked down the corridor feeling quite pleased with myself. Not only had Frank given me all the information he had, he gave me the packet of information he was supposed to deliver to another revolutionary tonight. I walked past the guards at the door waving goodbye and saying thanks. They all waved and grinned some of them whistling. I laughed to myself and headed towards the main doors eager to show Roy all I'd been able to collect. That's when I saw him, the Fuhrer walking up the stairs. I don't know why I did but I quickly turned walking down a random hallway in order to avoid meeting him at the door. My heart was pounding and adrenaline started pumping through my body making everything clearer. Why had I avoided seeing the Fuhrer? I had nothing to hide, but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder why the Fuhrer wasn't in Central trying to assist in squelching the resistors with military force. I watched as he walked past greeting the soldiers he passed. I waited until he had disappeared before I headed back down the hallway and quickly walked out the front door and down the stairs.

"That _is_ impressive." Roy said with a smirk. I smiled back trying to hide my satisfaction.

"I haven't shown you the best part yet." I said pulling the manila folder of paperwork Frank was supposed to deliver.

"What is that?" Roy asked reaching for it.

"It's a packet of paperwork that Frank was supposed to deliver to another revolutionary tonight. He gave me the location and time at when he was supposed to meet him." Roy's jaw dropped a little.

"He gave this up? Without a little bit of a fight?" Roy smiled. "He must really like you."

I smiled wryly, "I don't think Frank really wanted to kill off the Alchemists. I just think he got pulled into it because of peer pressure. I mean most of the soldiers around Central were jealous that Alchemists were quicker to get promoted than they were so he was just another one who got involved." I said feeling bad for him.

"There's no excuse for what he did. He gave them the information they needed to infiltrate the headquarters. He's just as guilty as the ones who lit the fuse." He said angrily. I took a sip of the soda he'd bought for me while he'd waited in the car. After Roy had picked me up we drove to a hotel and quickly got a room where I could show him all the information I'd collected in privacy. "So what do you think? Should we risk meeting this guy later?" Roy asked looking up at me.

I swallowed. "I'm not sure. There's always the chance that Frank really wasn't trying to help me, but set me up instead by giving me false information." I said thoughtfully. "I mean if we show up at this place like he wanted us to there could be a whole band of guys there ready to kill us." Roy nodded slightly. "I guess so, but what if you're right in thinking that he really just wants to help us? I mean we could miss this opportunity to find a new lead." I sighed unsure of what to think. There were so many people that were on our side before, now it was hard to tell your enemies from your friends. "I don't know Roy." I said putting my feet up on the coffee table covering the paperwork. "It's too much to think about when you're sitting next to me." He chuckled.

"Don't you think I feel the same way? Especially with you dressed like this." He said gesturing to the outfit I'd charmed the guards with. I smiled,

"You're the one who said I needed to be able 'to sway their judgment with my physical appearance'." I said watching him eye me again.

"Yes, but it seems that this outfit has an effect on all uniformed men." He said leaning in close to me. I smiled and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**RE06: Ok this story was overdue for an update! Sorry about the delay! I do not own Roy Mustang or any of his attractiveness! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Roy sounded very doubtful. "I mean it's a church, isn't it a sin to promote Revolutions inside God's Holy house?" I laughed at Roy's comment and looked at the paper Archer had written the address down on.

"It says 777 Zion Blvd." I read aloud.

"Ok then." Roy said pulling into the parking lot. I climbed out of the car pulling my coat around me tighter. It was about mid-January, about a week since we'd first arrived here in the west; even though we were surrounded by desert wasteland it still got freezing, especially at night. "You have your gun?" Roy whispered as he stepped beside me.

"Yes, but I don't think we'll need it. If this guys anything like Frank, which I suspect he is, then we have nothing to worry about." I replied as we came closer to the door.

"I hope you're right." Roy said as he pulled on the handle of the large oak door. I slipped inside the dimly lit hall, my heels creating the only noise to be heard. I walked into the sanctuary my hand tightening around the gun in my jacket pocket. "Do you see anyone?" Roy whispered in my ear. I shook my head slowly surveying the room. I took a seat in one of the pews waiting for them to reveal themselves.

"Good evening." A voice called out. I stood, Roy taking a guarding step in front of me.

"Hello." I said flashing the folder of papers that he would be expecting.

"Where is Frank?" the man was about six feet tall wearing a dark coat and a hat that covered his face making it impossible to determine his identity.

"He was indisposed, so he sent us." I said looking at Roy hoping he would back down a little. I stepped towards the man in black and smiled. He definitely made himself look suspicious.

"You have everything?" he asked, his voice sounded rather deep, like one of an older man.

"Depends, can you prove you are the one who is supposed to be receiving this?" I asked hoping he would reveal himself.

He chuckled, "Now, why would you need more proof than me being at the place that Frank arranged?" he said, I knew he didn't trust us. I had to think fast. I needed a way to get him to trust me. I looked at Roy hoping he would support me. He looked uneasy.

"You don't trust me do you?" I said plainly hoping that I could win him over by speaking the truth.

"Not really. Especially him, he looks uncomfortable." He gestured to Roy.

"I just brought him for protection. It's not safe for a woman to go out alone at night; especially during a revolution." I said the last part with a smile. He smiled tilting his head up so I could see his face. It seems I'd won him over.

"Maes?" Roy said shocked.

"Seems we've both reached a dead end," Maes said with a grim smile.

"You mean-" Maes cut me off.

"Yep. I intercepted the real deliverer on the way here and took his identity in order to find out what Frank knew but it seems you all did the same thing." I plopped down on the pew with a sigh.

"You've got to be kidding! This was our only lead!" I was completely frustrated with myself,

"The man you intercepted did he know anything? Have anything?" Roy asked pulling his hand out of his pocket and running it through his hair.

"No, I interrogated him thoroughly, he gave in pretty easily and he was just some punk kid trying to earn some extra cash. He was carrying this folder of paperwork to exchange. Seems both our men are just puppets of those higher up." I watched as Maes pulled out the folder throwing it at me. I caught it and quickly opened it. It was full of records of payment transactions.

"What are these?" I asked taking a closer look at them.

"It's their banking paperwork. But there's no names on them and the guy I intercepted didn't know who they were for. My guess is they're trying to hide their transactions from those in the financial department by using their own men to trade the information for them instead." I stood looking at Roy. He looked just as frustrated as I felt.

"What now?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"We go back and visit your friend Colonel Archer." He said with a grin.

"Too late for that." Maes interrupted.

We turned to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"Before I left the punk he said they'd kill him if they found out he never completed his mission. I just told him to go home but he said he didn't have one anymore. My guess is the people who have been using Frank know he didn't come and are busy taking him out of their program as we speak."

"You mean they're going to…" I didn't say it, shocked by how messed up this all was. They would kill their own because of disloyalty instead of just cutting him off.

"What about you? Do they know that you're on the alchemist's side?" Roy asked.

" No, no one knows I'm even here, Gracia has been lying to the military saying I'm home sick, they haven't forced their way in the house but it's only a matter of time."

"How is Gracia?" I asked hoping that she'd been holding up well since the bombing. "She's fine; Alicia is turning four as we speak." He said with a smile.

"If the revolutionaries know that Frank isn't here don't you think they know to intervene here then? As in we should get somewhere safe? Seeing as they're probably going to kill him and then come here for us?" Roy said bringing reality back upon us.

"I've already rented a room downtown." Maes said and we both nodded.

"Alright then, let's get out of here." Roy said taking a step towards Maes. I quickly collected the files of pointless information determined to make them into something useful.

~Maes POV~

I closed the door behind us and locked it sighing once we were safely inside. I watched Roy collapse on the chair ruffling his hair while Aurora took her coat off and sat down on top of the desk taking her heels off. "So what do we do now?" I asked ending the silence.

"Well we could sit around for hours trying to think of another lead or I could tell you what I think it is." Aurora said causing Roy to look at her confused.

"We saw the Fuhrer here today." She said to me.

"So? The Fuhrer's been removed from Central until the 'terrorists' can be captured and condemned." I said confused on why he was relevant.

"Yes but he was outside; in broad daylight and all his body guards looked unafraid." Roy said finishing her thought. I didn't reply but mulled over the information.

"You think the Fuhrer's in on this?" I arched an eyebrow, I could only pray that the corruption wasn't that high up in the system.

"He didn't even try to hide himself; any assassin would have had an easy target." Aurora said with a grim smile. I took a deep breath.

"So what do we do now? The alchemists are being hunted as we speak by the Revolutionaries and if the military is in on it then it won't be easy to stop them. Especially if the Fuhrer really is behind this." I asked wondering what the wonder couple could come up with. I was near my wits end with what step should be taken next.

"Well, I really think that this financial paperwork is more than it seems." Aurora said motioning to the folders in her hand.

"Call it a hunch but I really think that the military is using code to transfer information between their offices and I am going to crack the code." She smiled looking quite determined.

"And I'm going to stay with her, if the military really is behind this genocide then no where's safe; which means you need to go home to your wife." Roy said firmly."Besides the best work you could do, would be to go undercover. You're the only one we know who isn't really on their side but can still wear the uniform."

"Not to mention you're a wonderful actor." Aurora said making me grin.

"I guess you're right. I didn't even know if you two were doing ok but now that I know there's someone else digging around out here I'll go home and see what I can dig up from inside." I replied standing. "The last train leaves at midnight." I said looking down at my watch. "I've got fifteen minutes to get to the station." I pulled out my wallet and withdrew some cash. "Here, for the room and the road." I said offering the money to Aurora.

"Maes, we can't take your money." She said pushing it away.

"But you both are on the run; don't pretend you don't need it." I argued. Both she and Roy exchanged a look and Roy extended his hand taking the bills.

"Thank you Maes." He said with a slight smile. "It means more than you know."

"Well let's not get all sentimental, there's a lot to be done." I said shaking off the emotional feelings that had begun to sink in. "Call me in the next day so I can update you on what I find." I said heading towards the door.

"Wait I'm going with you." Roy said standing. "It's not safe for you to go out alone."

I chuckled, "C'mon Roy I think I can take care of myself." I said motioning to the pistol in my coat.

"Haven't you ever heard of the buddy system? Besides Aurora will be safe here." He said and she rolled her eyes and continued reading the papers she'd already begun pouring over.

"Alright then, if it will ease your mind." I said and walked out the door waving good bye to Aurora.

**Re06: Well there you have it, now that they've reached a dead end where will they go from here?...I don't know, haven't written it yet! lol. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_ResidentEvil06: Hello all of my readers! This is a long awaited for chapter here, it took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with this fic. I finally figured out the direction I want to take. The relationship between Roy and Aurora is going a little slower than some of the other stories I've written but with everything going on in the story I think it's kind of fitting. Well anyway, thanks for all those who subscribe to my writing I really appreciate any feedback from you all! Thanks._

I sighed tossing the papers down on the bed, "This was going to take more time than I thought." I muttered clicking the pen in my hand. So far I had made little progress on cracking the code but things like this took time and patience, which I was running short of recently.

I felt a hand slide up my back, "Are you alright?" I turned around looking at Roy. He was turned over on his side; he scooted closer to see what I was working on.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said climbing out of bed. It was strange to think that we had been sharing beds since the revolution and yet he never once tried to make a move, maybe he knew I'd have to use my explosive alchemy if he did. "I'm just having trouble breaking the code they used." I pulled on one of the robes the hotel provided trying to cover up my nightgown. I'd been trying to remain as modest around Roy as possible, no time to waste thinking about anything other than finding out who is behind the alchemist genocide.

"Maybe Maes was right, maybe there isn't any code." He sat up throwing the covers off. I looked away blushing at the sight of him in shorts, he was so handsome but I really needed to stay focused on the task at hand.

"I don't know." I sat down on the edge of the bed. He smiled, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Don't look at me like that!" I jokingly pushed him away as he came closer.

"Like what?" he teased as his hand brushed the side of my face. I giggled as his lips graced mine. I could kiss him forever, especially when he was being playful like this. I sighed contently; keeping my eyes closed for a moment and opened them to see him smiling at me.  
"Don't think to hard about it, that's probably what they want you to do." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Try thinking simple, if there is a code it's probably a lot easier to find then you think." He stood and walked over to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. I sat thinking about what he'd said.

"Maybe he's right." I whispered pulling the papers back into my lap. I began running my fingers over the rows of numbers chewing on my bottom lip as I thought. I went back to my earlier work, comparing the code to an easier translation "If this is this then this line would mean…" The pen dropped from my hand. "Roy!" I screamed with joy, "I did it! I found out what it means." The bathroom door opened and Roy came out dripping water and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Really? What does it say?" he asked coming closer. I was still shocked by his lack of clothing.

"How about you go get dressed and I'll tell you then." I managed to say. He looked down at himself and laughed.

"Sorry, you screamed so I came running." I chuckled as he retreated back into the bathroom and resumed his shower. I began translating all of the numbers into the code, trying to push the thought of a dripping wet Roy Mustang from my mind. It had been two weeks since I started working on this project, it was our only lead that we had, and to find out after all that work that it was so simple made me laugh. The message read:

**Reconvene April 4th. We will have the information you require. The remaining are suspicious. Be shrewd. –Party one**

It was short sweet and to the point. I sighed at how vague it was; this really didn't help much at all. We knew those in charge were going to meet again to trade more information but we didn't know when, where or who would be there. Knowing that the Fuhrer might be involved definitely let us make some guesses but without a connection to the inside it would be difficult to narrow down our choices. I shut the folder and looked for anything helpful I might have missed and sure enough there was a label on the side that had the name, 'Jimmy Jaws' "What kind of a name is that?" I whispered as I wrote it down next to what I had just translated. The other folder that Maes had given me, it had a similar label but the name was 'Benjamin Breaker'. I wasn't quite sure if these were nicknames or the true names of people that were in the military. The only way to be sure would be to break into personnel records at Central and look up these names to see if they were real. Right on cue Roy walked out of the bathroom completely dressed and ready to go.

"So what did you find?" He asked as he ran a comb through his slick hair.

"Here read this; I need to go get ready." I said handing him the folder I headed into the bathroom eager to get on our way.

I looked at the lines that she had translated and smiled at how easy it had ended up being. "So they're sending messages through code, interesting." I muttered and then saw the names that Aurora had written down. 'Jimmy Jaws' and 'Benjamin Breaker' the names didn't bring anyone to mind. But then again nicknames were popular in the military, especially amongst alchemists. There wasn't any place that kept records of names of alchemist nicknames. I frowned; this was not going to be the easiest thing to find the end to. I still did have someone on the inside though. I picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number to my old office.

"Good morning this is the office of Lieutenant Colonel Miles, how may I assist you?" the voice was unmistakable.

"Riza?" I couldn't believe I'd been fortunate enough to have her answer the phone.

"Mu-?" she sounded shocked, I could only imagine her expression.

"Wait, don't say my name out loud, someone could be listening. I need you to do me a favor."

I came out of the bathroom feeling very victorious over this morning's findings, but during my relaxing shower I realized I never translated the second file. I found Roy on the phone talking with someone; he seemed very excited about whatever they were discussing. He noticed me re-enter the room, "I have to go, and thank you, I will see you in about a week?" the person on the other line responded, they sounded female but I couldn't be certain. "Good bye and remember as far as anyone knows I'm dead alright?" He hung up the phone as I retrieved the file of papers and then began applying the code I discovered on the other packet on information. He crossed the room placing his hands on my shoulders as I sat down at the desk and began working. "I read the note, and made a few phone calls in order to get us some more information."

"Phone calls?" I wondered who on earth he felt he could trust enough to call.

"Yes, I contacted my old office, which apparently they have given my position to Major Miles." I turned around,

"Miles? That's actually a decent choice."

He nodded, "Yes, I was glad my men at least ended up with someone I know we can trust. Well anyway, Riza answered the phone and I was able to pick her brain on what we should do next, also to see if she had ever heard of Benjamin Breaker or Jimmy Jaws." I nodded and continued working. I knew it was childish but I was jealous of Roy's relationship with Riza Hawkeye. I would never tell him but she was the reason I waited so long to express my interest in him. I didn't want to open up to him to find out that he was already in love with his best friend. He continued his story as though I had given him a real reply, "She had never heard of the names personally but she suggested coming back to central in order to meet up and trade more information."

I tensed. "Go back to Central? Roy I thought we both agreed that staying out of Central was for the best." He then began running his fingers through my long silver hair probably trying to calm me.

"I know, but returning to Central will allows us to get into personal contact with my people, and phone conversations aren't exactly secure." I nodded and closed my eyes. I wondered if he really wanted to get back to central just so he could see Riza. I opened my eyes to see him observing my reaction.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever it is you're thinking the answer is no." he stated sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No?" He couldn't have any clue what I was thinking.

"You tensed up when I mentioned central, and after learning I spoke with Riza…" he let his sentence die off. "You're not jealous are you?" I looked away from him and resumed my translation of the file in front of me. "Aurora, seriously. You're not jealous right? Riza is like a sister to me." I knew I should believe him especially since he had told me that he loved me, but there was still an ounce on insecurity inside me that made me question.

"I- I used to be, yes." I finally put down my pen and turned to face him.

He didn't believe me, "Why? I've never said I was dating her, or indicated to you that we were in an intimate relationship." He was right, but there were some things that didn't need to be said aloud to be inferred.

"But you two are so close, it just seemed obvious that you were in love with her, that you're still in love with her." There I finally said it. Stating my insecurities out loud was easier than I thought.

"You're joking right?" his eyes were dark and sent tremors through my stomach. "I love you Aurora, only you. Why can't you trust that?" I didn't move just stood there staring at him.

"It's just- I don't know…" he took a step towards me and placed his hand on the side of my face.

"The only reason I want to go back to Central is so that we can find out who did this and make them pay. It's not to put you in danger and it's certainly not to rendezvous with Riza. So please trust me?" My eyes met his, lavender to indigo.

I nodded, "I'm sorry Roy. It's just my own insecurities." He pulled me into his arms and held me close.

"You're the most beautiful women I've ever seen; your insecurities are unfounded." He smirked and closed the distance between our lips.

_ResidentEvil06: Well there we go, finally another chapter to this story, I have begun work on the next chapter as well. Honestly I hope to write for this one a little more than regularly, it's on my list of things to do! Well if you have time a review would be lovely!_


End file.
